theshiningfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shining Complete Motion Picture Score
The Shining Complete Motion Picture Score was the name of an album released by composed Wendy Carlos. Released in 2005 by a company called Overlook Productions, the CD was released in honor of the film's 25th anniversary. The 2-disc album contains a total of 55-songs from the film, most of which were never released on the official soundtrack. Track listing CD #1 #Opening Ancient Anthem - Dies Irae Aka Day Of Wrath : 25th Anniversary Version - 3:00 #The Shining Title Music - 3:51 #Danny - 1:28 #Colorado - 1:13 #The Rocky Mountains - 1:46 #The Overlook Hotel - 3:52 #Visitors - 2:17 #Dark Winds And Rustles - 1:49 #Greetings Ghosties - 2:19 #Horror Show - 1:04 #A Haunted Waltz - 0:37 #Subliminal Ballroom - 1:16 #Paraphrase For Cello - 3:23 #Two Polymoog Improvisations - 1:47 #A Ghost Piano - 1:58 #Paraphrase For Brass - 1:34 #Setting With Medea - 2:10 #Clockworks - Dies Irae - 2:17 #Heartbeats And Worrying - 2:10 #Psychic Shout - Room 237 - 1:14 #Danny Bells Ascending - 1:19 #Psychic Scream - 1:25 #Thought Clusters - 0:55 #Fanfare And Drunkenness - Dies Irae - 1:33 #Day Of Wrath - 1:04 #Where Is Jack? - 5:21 #Bumps In The Night - 3:02 #Chase Music - 1:11 #Postlude - 1:09 #Title Music - Dies Irae - 3:42 #Clockworks - Bloody Elevators Music - 2:18 #Nocturnal Valse Triste The Shining - 1:22 #Main Title Album Version - 3:23 #Rocky Mountains Album Version - 2:53 #Reprise - 0:49 #Episode From The Life Of An Artist, Op.14 / Fantastic Symphony, Fifth Movement - Dream Of A Witches Sabbath : Dies Irae - 4:55 #Death, Op.44 / First Movement - Sad Waltz: Lento Triste, Excerpt - 4:18 #Dance Of Death, Op.457 - Dies Irae Excerpt - 2:48 #Home Shadows Fall - 4:31 #Warner Bros. Logo - 0:14 CD #2 #Lontano For Orchestra From A Distance, Sustained With Expression Aka Window On Long Submerged Dream Worlds Of Childhood - 11:27 #Music For Strings, Percussion And Celesta The 10th Anniversary Of An Orchestra - Third Movement : Adagio - 7:14 #Music For Strings, Percussion And Celesta - First Movement : Andante Tranquillo Excerpt - 3:56 #Morning Prayer II - Resurrection : Gospel - 2:18 #Morning Prayer II - Resurrection : Passover Canon - 2:47 #The Awakening Of Jacob The Dream Of Jacob - 8:06 #Nature Sonorities I On The Nature Of Sound I - 7:13 #Nature Sonorities II On The Nature Of Sound II - 8:55 #Polymorphia For 48 Strings - 10:35 #Canon For 52 Strings And Tape Delay - 9:31 #Concerto For Cello And Orchestra I Excerpt - 4:28 #Home Shadows Fall - 3:00 #Midnight, The Stars And You - 3:24 #It's All Forgotten Now - 3:19 #Masquerade - 3:14 Credits Composed By – Bartok* (tracks: 2-2, 2-3), Liszt* (tracks: 1-38), Ligeti* (tracks: 2-1), Berlioz* (tracks: 1-36), Sibelius* (tracks: 1-37), Penderecki* (tracks: 2-4 to 2-11), Carlos* (tracks: 1-1 to 1-35) Images Gallery Complete Motion Picture Score-1.jpg Complete Motion Picture Score-2.jpg Complete Motion Picture Score-3.jpg Complete Motion Picture Score-4.jpg Complete Motion Picture Score-5.jpg Complete Motion Picture Score-6.jpg Complete Motion Picture Score-7.jpg See also *The Shining Soundtrack *Rediscovering Lost Scores Category:Soundtrack Category:The Shining (film)